Rusty Red
by ttalgibit
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah Si Kerudung Merah, ini hanyalah kisah yang terperangkap gelembung dan terbawa hembusan angin berlatar belakang merah karat. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kamu minta, ini adalah pemberian." (*) EXO, Yaoi, SeHo, AU, OOC.
1. Rusty Red

**Rusty Red**

Pairing(s): Various but mostly SeHo

Warnings: AU, OOC, Absurd, Fail everything(?)

A/N: Hello! Happy birthday buat Suho! Ini buat temenku yang cinta mati sama SeHo xD Please enjoy and mind to RnR? thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan malas. Siapa yang bersemangat di hari pertamanya bersekolah? Tentu saja orang sinting itu bukan Sehun.

Seperti anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain lalu dipaksa untuk tidur siang— yah, kecuali saat kecil Sehun lebih senang mendekam di kamar dan bereksperimen dengan kanvas dan cat sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik dibandingkan bermain dengan teman sebayanya.

Sejak kecil dia memang selalu disebut sebagai anak kreatif, mandiri, dan unik. Padahal Sehun tahu benar, bahwa kata-kata itu punya maksud tersembunyi— yang dimaksud sebenarnya adalah penyendiri, tertutup, dan aneh.

Tapi ada satu hal yang pastinya tidak jauh berbeda dari murid-murid lain—

Sehun benci sekolah, dia bahkan sudah menyusun daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya di sekolah.

Yang pertama seragamnya norak, dengan blazer dan dasi berwarna mencolok.

Kedua, aturan sekolahnya ketat, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, harus begini, harus begitu, membayangkannya saja dia sudah muak.

Ketiga, muridnya berisik, terutama gadis-gadisnya, Sehun heran, memangnya mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain berbelanja dan bergossip?

Keempat, gurunya juga menyebalkan.

Kelima, tugas sekolah— Siapa sih orang brengsek yang menciptakan 'PR'?

Keenam, makanan di kantin rasanya hambar.

Ketujuh, hmm— yah Sehun belum memutuskan yang ketujuh, mungkin dia bisa menambahkannya nanti.

Bagi Sehun semua sekolah itu sama saja.

Yah bukan berarti Sehun benci semua hal di sekolah, dia cukup suka dengan ruang seninya— tempat dimana dia bebas melukis dan menari sepuasnya.

Sehun menghela napas— dan memeriksa lagi penampilannya di layar handphone-nya.

Sehun sengaja mengeluarkan kemeja seragamnya, menggantungkan blazernya di salah satu bahunya, mengecat rambutnya seperti pelangi— yang warnanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pom-pom milik gadis-gadis klub pemandu sorak di sekolahnya, dan memasang headphone-nya di telinga, tidak lupa memaksimalkan volume mp3 nya. Dia memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan musik berdentum keras di telinganya.

.

Sehun menguap, pidato penerimaan murid baru dari kepala sekolah benar-benar membosankan. Sehun iseng melirik ke sekelilingnya, tak jarang dia mendapati beberapa anak mencuri pandang kearahnya, berbisik-bisik diantara pidato itu.

'Kyaa.. dia amat tampan!'

'Wah, penampilannya mencolok sekali.'

'Apa kau pikir dia berandalan?'

'Berani sekali dia berpenampilan seperti itu.'

'Style-nya keren ya?'

'Siapa ya nama anak itu?'

Sehun memutar bola matanya— tuh kan benar, murid-muridnya memang berisik.

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah podium, kepala sekolah sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya lalu turun dari podium disambut tepuk tangan dari murid-murid baru (Sehun yakin mereka tidak tulus) kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari ketua OSIS.

Dia kembali menguap.

Sehun menyadari bisikan-bisikan itu sudah bukan lagi tentangnya ataupun penampilannya, namun sudah berganti topik menjadi 'Ketua OSIS yang tampan dan senyum indah seperti malaikat'.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami para murid baru—" Ketua OSIS memulai sambutannya lalu berhenti sejenak.

Sehun bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, apa hanya perasaannya saja atau Ketua OSIS sedang menatap kearahnya?

Sehun menoleh lalu bertanya kepada murid yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, "boleh aku bertanya? siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia Ketua OSIS sekolah kita, Joonmyun-sunbae," Sehun kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menatap kearah podium.

Ketua OSIS kembali melanjutkan sambutannya namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun. Seakan merasa tertantang Sehun juga menatapnya dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas, mungkin dia akan dapat masalah karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kelas, tempat duduknya berada di paling belakang dekat jendela.

Siapa sih yang menentukan tempat duduk berdasarkan tinggi? Kenapa murid-murid disini pendek-pendek? Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Beberapa anak mengamatinya namun tidak ada yang benar-benar berani mendekatinya. Sehun kembali memasang headphone-nya, memutuskan untuk tidur siang, masa bodoh dengan semuanya—

"Hei, apa kau tahu soal tujuh keajaiban sekolah kita?" Sehun mendengar salah seorang murid berbisik.

Sehun menutup kepalanya dengan tasnya— _berisik._

"Iya aku tahu, seram sekali ya?"

"Memangnya apa saja tujuh keajaiban di sekolah kita?" salah seorang murid lainnya bertanya.

"Hmm.. yang pertama, saat senja seluruh permukaan sekolah kita akan diselimuti warna merah,"

"Bukannya itu karena sinar matahari saat senja?"

"Bukan, warna merahnya lebih mirip karat tapi mungkin saja kau benar,"

"Yang kedua, saat sekolah kita diselimuti warna karat, akan muncul gelembung-gelembung,"

"Gelembung?"

"Seperti gelembung sabun, tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar sekolah,"

"Yang ketiga, akan muncul suara jika gelembung-gelembung itu dipecahkan,"

"Suara apa?"

"Suaranya lemah dan entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya, hanya saja menurut orang-orang yang pernah mendengarnya, suara itu seakan-akan sedang bercerita begitu,"

"Yang keempat, di setiap kamar mandi dan saluran air akan terdengar suara nyanyian yang bergema, dan tebak, suaranya persis sama seperti suara yang terperangkap gelembung itu,"

"Ini seperti film-film hantu di sekolah,"

"Yang kelima, saat senja atap sekolah akan terkunci dan terkadang terlihat bayangan diatas atap sekolah,"

"Astaga, jangan bilang sekolah ini memang berhantu,"

"Yang keenam, lantai atap sekolah selalu basah padahal tidak setiap hari hujan, lucu bukan?"

"Seram—"

"Kau harus dengar keajaiban sekolah yang ketujuh, yang ini jauh lebih fantastis."

"A-apa itu?"

"Sekolah kita dipenuhi pria-pria tampan, kyahaha—" gadis tersebut kemudian bersorak.

Sehun mendengus— _dasar __gadis-gadis bodoh— _sebelum memejamkan matanya lalu terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**-tbc-**

A/N: makasih udah baca sampai sini, ini two-shot, dan satunya lagi akan aku publish setelah aku ulangan umum mungkin xD /plakk/

Btw apa reaksi kalian liat teaser EXO? aku cintacintacinta, rasanya kayak thriller film horror di sekolah/? lol

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran :)

Sampai ketemu awal Juni dan Kami Cinta Saya! XOXO! xD


	2. Bubbles

**Rusty Red**

Pairing(s): Various but mostly SeHo

Warnings: AU, OOC, Absurd, Fail everything(?)

A/N: Hello! Chap 2 is here! Maaf lama update, aku tahu aku janjinya habis ulmum, tapi sayangnya di dunia ini ada yang namanya remedial xD hehe. Please enjoy and mind to RnR? thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun berlari hingga kehabisan napas, suara jantungnya yang berdebar keras bergema di gendang telinganya, Sehun mengerang— _dimana headphone-nya saat dia membutuhkannya? _Bau basah khas tanah yang diguyur hujan menembus indera penciumannya, lembab.

Di sudut matanya Sehun menangkap bayangan seseorang. Sehun mengernyit, berusaha memfokuskan matanya, tapi sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam itu mengaburkan semuanya— merah. Hanya warna merah yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua mata Sehun.

Sosok itu berada di tepi atap sekolah, terduduk di ujung dan Sehun tercengang melihat betapa berbahayanya posisinya sekarang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berusaha mendekati bayangan tersebut.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab alih-alih menoleh, yang dilakukannya justru berdiri— lalu melompat.

Sehun melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia bisa— menjulurkan tangannya, tapi yang bisa ia raih hanyalah udara kosong. Jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berdetak, bagaimana tidak?

Karena berapa kalipun Sehun mengusap matanya, di bawah sana tidak ada darah, tidak ada tubuh manusia— hanya ada genangan air yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya sendiri.

.

Mimpi Sehun buyar saat sesuatu mendarat di pipinya— ketika ia membuka matanya, gurunya yang berwajah sangar sudah menyambutnya dengan sebuah seringaian, "apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sehun melepaskan headphone-nya lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "er.. iya?"

Seringaian itu berubah menjadi raut wajah marah "kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan tidurmu di luar kelas, nak, aku tidak butuh anak baru yang tidak tahu aturan sepertimu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" guru tersebut menggebrak meja Sehun, membuat dia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

Sehun bisa mendengar guru itu berdecak kesal.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan kelas, berusaha untuk tidak duduk di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan. Sehun memasang kembali headphone-nya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Lorong sekolah tampak sepi, hanya terdengar bisikan dan suara guru-guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Tidak lama, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sehun menoleh, mendapati si ketua OSIS— siapa namanya? Joonhyun?— sedang berjalan dari kejauhan.

Joonmen melemparkan senyum malaikat kearahnya, membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Kupikir seorang ketua OSIS sepertimu tidak akan membolos pelajaran," kata-kata itu terlontar keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

"Aku memang tidak membolos, hanya saja tadi kepala sekolah memanggilku," Joonmyen menghentikan langkahnya, "wah penampilanmu mencolok sekali, hmm.. apa memakai bedak di salah satu pipi itu mode baru? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti fashion."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Joonmyul menunjuk kearah pipi kiri Sehun, membuat Sehun menyentuhnya dan mendapati pipi kirinya penuh dengan serbuk berwarna putih.

_Sial, _sekarang Sehun tahu apa yang sudah membangunkan tidurnya— penghapus papan tulis.

_Sekolah macam apa yang masih menggunakan kapur?_

Sehun menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan kesal. Tanpa dia sadari Joonmeon terkikik pelan.

"Jangan tertawa! Memangnya penampilanmu sendiri tidak mencolok?" Sehun menunjuk rambut merah Joonmun.

"Tidak, model rambutku sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah yang tercantum di buku tata tertib sekolah nomor 88 hal 12—"

"Cukup—" sehun muak mendengarnya, "aish.. jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Apa?" sekarang giliran Joonnun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Rambutmu warnanya merah!"

"Benarkah?" Joonnyeon segera mengamati rambutnya dari pantulan di jendela terdekat.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik? Memangnya kau tidak pernah bercermin? Warna rambutmu itu merah!"

BRAK—

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu anak baru, berisik sekali—" guru Sehun membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Maafkan kami, pak guru Wu," Joonnyun segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Joonmyun-ssi, aku bukannya sedang memarahimu, tapi anak baru ini," Gurunya menunjuk Sehun— ah benar juga, ternyata namanya Joonmyun.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, saya harus kembali ke kelas, permisi," Joonmyun membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu— bahkan dari kejauhan Sehun bisa mendengar si ketua OSIS sialan itu sedang menahan tawa.

Sepeninggal Joonmyun, guru tersebut kembali menatap Sehun garang.

"Hei anak baru, kau ini sudah tidur di kelas, mengganggu pelajaran, dan, aish.. lihat warna rambutmu, bukankah peraturan sekolah melarang murid untuk mengecat rambut?"

"Tapi kenapa hanya saya yang dimarahi?" Sehun memprotes, "dia kan juga mengecat rambutnya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? jelas-jelas warna rambut Joonmyun-ssi hitam, sekarang lebih baik kau diam nak."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "ta-tapi—"

BRUAK—

Pintu kelas kembali ditutup.

Sehun mendengus— perlakuan gurunya berbeda sekali, sama sekali tidak adil, mentang-mentang dia ketua OSIS.

Sehun diam-diam menambahkan 'si ketua OSIS sialan' dan 'pak guru Wu' ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya di sekolah.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil memijat lengannya yang lelah, dia terpaksa membersihkan lorong sekolah sepulang sekolah. Tidak banyak yang dia lakukan sebenarnya, toh lorong sekolah memang sudah bersih. Hanya saja pak guru Wu yang garang itu terus saja memelototinya, memerintahkannya membersihkan jendela-jendela yang bersih tanpa debu.

Sehun memandangi denah sekolah yang digenggamnya, lalu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Sehun mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruang seni. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai 3 gedung sekolahnya , persis satu lantai di bawah atap yang konon angker itu. Jemari-jemarinya menelusuri tepi-tepi ruangan tersebut, menghirup bau cat dan minyak yang menyeruak.

Tidak berdebu tapi juga tidak tersentuh, sudah jelas jarang ada orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini, paling hanya sekedar untuk membersihkannya.

"Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian, kita akan berkerjasama selama 3 tahun ke depan atau mungkin lebih singkat.. jika aku benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Sehun berbisik.

Hembusan angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela ruangan seni tersebut seolah menyambut Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum— ruangan ini akan menjadi tempat favoritnya.

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu Sehun berada di sekolah tersebut. Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah dengan mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang membosankan, makan di kantin, berkenalan dengan beberapa orang, menghindari gadis-gadis berisik, terkadang bersembunyi ketika gurunya yang garang itu lewat (dia masih saja mengungkit-ungkit masalah warna rambut Sehun yang mencolok).

Bicara tentang pak guru Wu, sekarang sepertinya Sehun bisa bernafas lega karena beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang guru kesehatan yang baru ditugaskan di UKS, yah lesung pipinya itu merupakan pengalih perhatian yang baik— setidaknya sekarang pak guru Wu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di UKS.

Sehun sekarang sudah tidak memerlukan peta lagi, dia sudah paham betul seluk beluk sekolahnya ini— kecuali toilet wanita (siapa juga yang mau kesana) dan atap sekolah. Sehun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah, bukan karena dia takut hantu atau masih terbayang akan mimpinya itu, hanya saja tangga menuju atap sekolah memiliki anak tangga yang sangat banyak. Sehun lebih memilih melukis di ruang seni daripada membuang nafas dan tenaganya hanya untuk naik keatap sekolah yang tidak ada keistimewaannya itu.

Dan sampai di bagian favorit Sehun— melukis.

Sehun merasa terganggu sebenarnya— waktu intimnya bersama kanvas dan catnya terganggu oleh bisikan-bisikan halus gadis penggemarnya yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Sehun tidak mempedulikan mereka, selama yang dilakukan mereka hanya berbisik, sebelum senja mereka juga akan pergi. Tapi lama kelamaan bisikan mereka mulai membuat Sehun tak nyaman.

'Kenapa ya yang dia lukis selalu langit, laut, dan segalanya yang berwarna biru?'

'Kudengar warna biru itu lambang arogansi dan kesedihan, yah, sifatnya yang dingin itu memang benar-benar cocok dengan warna biru.'

'Apa dia tidak bosan? Lukisannya membosankan,'

'Menurutmu apa yang dia lukis kali ini? Terlihat berantakan, apa itu lukisan abstrak?'

Sehun menggertakkan giginya—

Lukisannya bukan lukisan abstrak, ia melukis angin.

.

Sehun berusia 5 tahun ketika ia menyadari dia berbeda. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat angin, bisa mendengar suara bisikan angin. Orang tuanya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka ketika ia menunjukkan gambar-gambar angin ataupun menceritakan kisah-kisah aneh. Orang tuanya berpikir Sehun memiliki imajinasi yang luar biasa. Hanya saja kecurigaan mereka mulai timbul ketika Sehun mulai menunjukkan keanehan.

Sehun berbicara pada benda mati, bukan hanya itu Sehun juga mengenali seseorang hanya dari langkah kakinya, Dia tahu kabar kakeknya tanpa menelponnya padahal kakeknya tinggal di kota lain, dia tahu jika seseorang sedang membohonginya, dia tahu hal-hal yang bahkan belum diberitahukan padanya.

"Aku berbicara pada angin, mereka menyampaikan kabar padaku, aku bisa mendengar bisikan kakek dari sini, ah, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menelpon kita!" Sehun kecil tersenyum gembira di samping jendela yang terbuka.

Benar, tidak lama kemudian telepon dari kakek Sehun berbunyi.

Ibunya hanya bisa menangis, ayahnya mencoba menenangkan ibunya— Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa.

Ayah Sehun menghampirinya beberapa hari kemudian, membawa sebuah headphone dan memasangkannya di telinga Sehun.

"Ayah apa ini?"

Tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu dari tatapan ayahnya, "pakailah nak, berpura-puralah kamu tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar angin."

"Kenapa?" Sehun kecil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Karena manusia tidak melihat angin, kita tidak seharusnya mendengar bisikan angin nak."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong!" Sehun menahan tangisnya.

"Ayah tahu, nak, aku dan ibumu percaya padamu, tapi orang-orang akan berpikir kamu gila, lalu mereka akan membawamu, kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu, nak," ayahnya membelai lembut kepalanya.

Sehun mengangguk, dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya.

Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu memasang headphone-nya, menutup kedua telinganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun sadar dia bukan hanya dapat berinteraksi dengan angin, dia juga dapat mengendalikannya. Semakin dia dewasa semakin bisikan-bisikan itu makin terdengar, makin lama makin memuakkan. Apa yang dibisikkan angin dan apa yang dikatakan orang di depan Sehun sangatlah berbeda, dia tahu mereka berbohong, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, mereka tidak jujur, dia juga tahu hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

_Bohong! Berisik! Berhenti! Diamlah! Diam!_

_BOHONG!_

Ingin rasanya Sehun menjerit, karena yang dia dengar hanya kebohongan. Tapi angin tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Musik yang berdentum keras itu tetap tidak bisa menghindarinya dari bisikan angin yang menyelinap ke gendang telinganya. Ruangan kosong kedap suara justru membuatnya takut dengan detak jantung dan deru nafasnya sendiri, bagaimana jika Sehun ternyata juga sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri?

Musik dan kanvas serta cat-cat warna biru yang dingin itulah yang menjadi pelariannya.

Angin, sesuatu yang dia kagumi sekaligus takuti. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa angin tapi di saat yang sama juga mengutuknya dalam hati.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa hanya dia?_

_KENAPA?_

Jeritan tanpa suara yang meluncur dari bibirnya tiap malam itu hanya bisa dimengerti angin.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, dia bukan hanya telah menutup telinganya, tapi juga hatinya.

.

Sehun memandang keluar jendela dari bangkunya, setelah jam istirahat berakhir dia akan mendapat pelajaran olahraga. Sehun sudah menyiapkan segala rencana di dalam otaknya, supaya dia bisa melukis dan bukannya mengikuti pelajaran olahraga bersama pak guru Wu yang juga merupakan guru olahraga.

Sehun pernah mencobanya sekali, saat dia benar-benar lelah dan berharap hujan turun, tiba-tiba saja hujan benar-benar turun. Sehun sudah memikirkan teorinya matang-matang, jika dia bisa mengendalikan angin bukankah dia juga bisa mengendalikan cuaca? Sehun tidak menyangka kekuatannya akan berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sehun berkonsentrasi penuh agar angin membawa awan-awan mendung, tidak lama Sehun berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa gumpalan awan kelabu. Hanya butuh beberapa gesekan kecil dan hujan akan turun.

Sehun menunggu, tapi air hujan yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung turun.

Sehun tahu dia bodoh karena berharap lebih, kekuatannya ternyata memang tidak berguna.

.

Walau hujan tidak kunjung turun Sehun tetap menjalankan rencananya untuk membolos. Itulah sebabnya sekarang dia menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang seni. _Tidak ada gadis-gadis berisik, tidak ada bisik-bisik, asyik_. Sehun bersorak dalam hati.

.

Sehun kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu—

_Sedang apa ketua OSIS sialan tidur di pojokan? _ Sehun menarik rambutnya frustrasi.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya di pojokan yang berlawanan dengan si ketua OSIS yang sibuk terlelap. Lalu menyiapkan peralatan melukisnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk melukis langit hari ini, hanya saja saat dia melihat wajah Joonmyun sekilas terbersit keinginannya untuk melukis wajah ketua OSIS itu. Sehun mengambil buku sketsanya, meletakkan paletnya yang penuh dengan ribuan jenis warna biru lalu mengambil tube cat warna merah yang nyaris tak pernah digunakannya.

.

Sehun menggoreskan kuasnya perlahan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melukis tanpa warna biru. Merah— seperti warna rambut Joonmyun. Sehun membuat beberapa lukisan, entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua berada di ruangan itu. Joonmyun tidur seperti orang mati, wajahnya yang putih pucat dan damai, tidak bergerak dan tenang— seperti air.

Hari sudah senja, Sehun tidak pernah berdiam diri di ruang favoritnya itu hingga selarut ini. Tapi dia tetap memepertahankan posisinya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah sosok yang tertidur pula situ, haruskah dia membangunkan Joonmyun?

Sehun membuka jendelanya dengan bantuan angin, membiarkan sinar matahari terbenam mewarnai lukisan-lukisannya. Sehun sudah menduga akan jauh lebih indah jika warna merah bercampur dengan warna merah juga.

Jika diamati, benar juga, senja di sekolahnya memang menunjukkan warna yang berbeda dari senja pada umumnya, bukan merah keunguan atau merah jingga. Justru warnanya merah karat, kecoklatan— tidak beda jauh dengan warna rambut Joonmyun.

Apa saking cintanya dengan sekolah, Joonmyun rela jadi maskot salah satu tujuh keajaiban sekolah hingga mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah karat?

Saat Sehun kembali menggoreskan kuasnya, tiba-tiba saja beberapa gelembung memasuki jendela. _Jadi ini gelembung legendaris itu?_

Sehun iseng memecahkan salah satu gelembungnya— penasaran dengan suara macam apa yang akan terdengar. Sekilas terdengar suara nafas dan dengkuran yang lemah.

_eh? Suara dengkuran?_

Sehun memecahkan gelembung lainnya, dan gelembung-gelembung lainnya, hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi gelembung yang bisa ia jangkau— hanya ada suara dengkuran.

Sehun cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Joonmyun yang sedang terlelap, tubuhnya diselimuti warna merah karat dari jendela.

Sosok Joonmyun yang ditutupi warna senja tidak asing. Sehun mengernyit sambil mengingat-ingat—

_Ah iya—_

Sehun ingat sekarang, dia yakin Joonmyun adalah sosok di dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

-tbc-

A/N: sedikit perubahan, FF ini nggak jadi two-shot, karena ada sesuatu dan lain hal aku jadi iseng pingin nambahin drama/? /dihajar massa/ maaf kalo ada typo, aku nggak baca ulang ._.V *kebiasaan deh* makasih udah baca sampai sini, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, see you next chapter! *bows*


End file.
